Kegalauan Teme
by Schein Mond
Summary: Kenapa Dobe mendiamiku! / Apa yang dia lakukan dengan benda kecil laknat itu? / Bad sum. Oneshot. SN. RnR? DLDR! Judul gak nyambung. / Happy SasuNaru Day!


Disclaimer:

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Maroon5**

Pair: **サスナル** (*^▽^)/ *

Genre: **Romance, Comedy(?)**

Warning: **Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD**

**Sorry if there are similarities in the story ideas**

**.**

**-SG-**

**.**

Kalian tahu ini hari apa? Tentu kalian tahu. Dan hari yang indah ini, sangat dinanti-nanti oleh semua orang. Terutama oleh sepasang kekasih—paling hot—yang kita cintai. Tapi... mengapa mereka belum muncul sama sekali? Mari kita intip ke rumah kecil nan indah—sederhana—mereka.

.

.

.

**Sasuke's PoV**

Ini hari yang kutunggu-tunggu. Hari yang paling romantis untukku dan si Kuning. Siang ini aku akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan—taman bermain, dan lain-lain—, malamnya aku akan mengajaknya _dinner_. Ah~, indah sekali—rencana—hari ini. Tapi itu semua hanya rencana. Buktinya sampai saat ini aku dan si Dobe masih berada dirumah.

Tadi pagi, aku terbangun lebih dulu—tentu saja—dan menemukan Dobe pujaanku terbaring disampingku sambil memeluk pinggangku erat. Sungguh, wajahnya sangat manis dan tenang ketika ia tidur—aku tak akan menunjukkan wajah manisnya pada kalian. Kalian yang tidak mengenalnya akan berfikir jika dia pasti orang yang pendiam. Tapi kalian salah. Ia adalah orang paling cerewet sedunia. Tapi itulah yang membuat aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku mengelus pipinya yang gembil—haluuuus sekali—dan menatap wajah manisnya. Tak lama ia menggeliat kecil, mungkin ia terganggu. Ia mulai membuka kelopak mata berkulit tan miliknya dan menunjukkan bola langit yang memikat hatiku selama ini.

"Uummh... ng? _Ohayou_, Teme,"

"_Ohayou_, Dobe-_chan_," aku mengecup pipinya—ugh, kenyal sekali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini hari apa ya, Teme?"

Aku senaaaaaang sekali. Dobe tercintaku mengingat hari ini! Tapi karena aku gengsi mengatakannya, aku hanya menyebutkan harinya saja. "Hari Kamis. Memang kenapa?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Oh... eh? Kamis? KAMIS? Yes! Hari ini ada _update_-an baru. Aku harus baca! Minggir, Teme. Aku mau mandi. Lepaskan tanganmu"

Dobe itu menampik tanganku dari pinggang mungilnya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Sialan. Kukira ia mengingat hariku dan harinya. Atau mungkin... ia menyiapkan sesuatu spesial untukku? Dan ia tak ingin aku mengetahuinya, jadi bersikap seolah-olah tak ingat. Aah~, memang hanya Dobe yang terbaik untukku.

.

Siangnya, ia membuatkan sarapan—yang kelewat siang—untuk kami berdua. Jangan kalian kira ia hanya bisa memasak air. Dobeku itu pintar memasak. Rasanya? Jangan ditanya. Enaaaaak sekali! Masakan kalian kalah jauh darinya. Dobe itu istri idaman untukku—bukan untuk kalian.

"Dobe, hari ini kau mau pergi kemana? Aku akan menemanimu,"

"Hmm..? Tidak ah. Hari ini aku ingin dirumah saja,"

Dobeku tidak mau pergi? Apa ia benar-benar lupa? Tidak, tidak. Dobe pasti menyiapkan yang spesial itu dirumah, dan ia tidak mau yang spesial itu menjadi sia-sia. Dobeku romantis sekali~~. Baiklah, aku akan sabar menantinya.

.

Kenapa Dobe itu hanya mendiamiku?! Memangnya _smartphone _itu lebih menarik dariku? Lebih seksi dariku? Lebih canggih dariku? Tidak! Lebih canggih seorang Uchiha Sasuke tentu saja! Coba saja kalian banting _smartphone _itu, pasti hancur. Kalau aku kan tahan banting. Jadi tidak akan rusak sama sekali. Oke, kembali ke awal. Jadi, kenapa Dobe mendiamkan aku?!

Sehabis membereskan rumah, ia hanya duduk sambil melihat layar _smartphone_—yang tidak lebih seksi dariku—dan menekan halus layarnya, tak lupa mengelusnya. Ugh, aku juga ingin dielus-elus sama Dobe. Setiap aku mengajaknya berbicara ia akan mendiamiku, terkadang menyuruhku diam dengan alis mata yang sedikit turun dan tatapan mata yang tetap mengarah pada layar benda laknat itu. Sialan! Dobe-_chan_ selingkuh! Lihat saja! Kalau sampai jam 6 ia mendiamkanku, aku tak akan segan-segan lagi!

.

Mendekati jam 6. Dan Dobe masih saja mendiamiku! Sebenarnya apa sih yang ia lakukan dengan benda kecil itu? Lebih besar juga milikku! Lebih enak dipegang, pas digenggaman tangannya yang mungil, dan tidak membuat tangannya berkeringat saat memegangnya! Apa? Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu? Dasar aneh kalian. Aku membicarakan tanganku. Tanganku itu lebih hangat daripada benda kecil laknat itu. Huh! Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian Dobe tercintaku dari benda laknat itu!

"Dobe,"

"..."

"Dobe,"

"..."

"Naruto,"

"..."

Sial! Ia bahkan tak mendengarku sama sekali. Tapi aku tentu punya jurus agar Dobe itu mendengarku. Seperti ini, "Naru-_chan_~~,"

"UWAAH! Kenapa kau memanggil dekat telingaku?! Memangnya dari jauh tak bisa apa?!" akhirnya kau menengok juga padaku Dobe-_chan_.

"Aku berkali-kali memanggilmu, tapi kau tak menengok sama sekali. Jangan salahkan aku,"

"Ck! Oke, oke. Kau mau apa, Teme?"

"Kau lupa ini hari apa?"

"Ini hari Kamis, kan? Tadi pagi kau memberitahuku. Masa kau lupa,"

"Jadi kau benar-benar lupa ya..?" sial. Aku sudah bersabar satu hari ini, ternyata dia benar-benar lupa!

"Lupa apa? Aku ingat apa yang harus aku lakukan. Ini hari Kamis, aku membuatkan makanan, membersihkan rumah, dan aku ingat jika hari ini _author_ favoritku _update_ _fanfic_ miliknya. Dan aku baru menyelesaikan 20 _fanfic _miliknya. Masih ada 5 lagi, jadi jangan ganggu aku, oke?"

"Jadi gara-gara _fanfic_ kau melupakan hari ini, Dobe? Waktu itu kau mendiamkanku karena PSP milikmu. Sekarang karena _update_-an_ fanfic_ milik_ author_ favoritmu?"

"Memangnya aku melupakan apa sih? Kok kamu marah gitu, Teme?"

"Lihat saja kalender hari ini,"

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa sih?"

Dobe melihat kalender di atas meja, dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Eh..hehe..he... Ini hari kita ya... Teme?"

"..."

"Teme... kau marah ya? Maafkan aku... sungguh, aku benar-benar lupa. Kau tahu sendiri aku tak pernah mengingat tanggal..,"

"Tapi seharusnya kau mengingat hari ini," aku menurun nada suaraku. Kau tahu, Dobe? Aku benar-benar marah padamu!

"Kau mendiamiku seharian ini! Dan dengan polosnya kau mengatakan 'maaf'?!" bentakku. Dobe sedikit tersentak. Maafkan aku ya, Dobe-_chan_. Tapi aku sudah terlalu jengkel.

"Ugh, Teme... sungguh, aku minta maaf. Sebagai gantinya, besok kita akan merayakannya. Kita pergi kemana saja ke tempat yang kau mau,"

"Hari ini dan besok berbeda,"

"Ugh, maafkan aku... sisa hari ini aku akan memuruti semua perintahmu. Aku janji..,"

"Semua perintahku?" ulangku. Dan Dobe tercintaku mengangguk.

"Taruh benda itu, matikan," voila! Ia menurutiku.

"Kau kekamar, dan ganti pakaianmu dengan baju yang aku taruh di kantung merah di lemariku. 5 menit. Cepat," dengan terburu-buru ia berlari ke kamar dan mencari baju yang aku maksud. Sekitar 3 menit, Dobe memanggilku.

"Te-teme, kau yakin yang ini bajunya?"

"Hn," manis sekali! Dengan bando telinga anjing di kepalanya, Dobe makin terlihat manis! Bajunya yang hanya sebatas dada—memamerkan perut rata sedikit berotot miliknya—dan celana pendek setengah paha. Ugh! Aku tak tahan! Wajah bersemburat merah itu membuatku makin ingin memakannya sekarang juga! Dengan tergesa aku mendekat padanya dan menggendongnya di kedua tanganku. Dan Dobe tersayangku mengalungkan tangannya—refleks—di leher seksi milikku.

"Mau apa kau, Teme?!"

"Hukuman untukmu, Dobe-_chan_~,"

"Tidak. Tidak! TIDAK! TIDAAAAK!"

"Tak ada kata tidak, Dobe. Kau akan melayaniku malam ini juga. Atau kau tak akan kumaafkan,"

"GYAAAAAaaaa—"

.

.

**End of Sasuke's PoV**

"GYAAAAAaaaa—"

Dengar itu? Tentu saja. Tapi kalau kalian melihat adegannya, kalian akan memasang wajah horor. Kenapa? Kalian akan melihat seorang iblis yang menggendong seorang malaikat, dan iblis itu membawa malaikat digendongannya ke dalam lubang paling dalam. Kalian mendengar jeritan sang malaikat diawal mereka masuk ke lubang. Lama kelamaan, suara jeritan sang malaikat akan semakin mengecil, semakin mengecil, dan semakin mengecil, dan pada akhirnya tak terdengar sama sekali. Miris bukan? Tapi itulah yang terjadi pada uke paling fenomenal dimuka bumi ini. Kita hanya bisa berharap tak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya...

**.**

**-SG-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:: **ALOHA~~! Saya kembali~~! Saya ngebut bikin ini . Kalian tau? WB itu bikin saya sengsara! Ada plot, tapi saya gak bisa bikinnya sama sekali! Sudahlah... saya cuma mau bilang... _**HAPPY SASUNARU DAY~~! **_**Semoga Teme-**_**sama **_**langgeng sama Dobe-**_**sama-chan**_**, cepet bikin anak yaa #PLAK! **Okeee, sampai jumpa lagi. Bubyeee~


End file.
